Communication is a Two Way Street
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn couldn't be happier. They just got engaged, and both have passed their finals. Life is good. Of course, all good things must come to an end. Mitchie and Shane are both in New York with bad attitudes and broken hearts. Sequel to IASWAB!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I just finished It All Started With A Bet, yesterday. I was planning on getting the sequel up yesterday, but it didn't really work out.. lol. **

**Communication Is A Two Way Street**

**New York, NY**

Caitlyn Gellar loves life. To Caitlyn, the sky seems bluer, heck, even cookies taste yummier! This feeling may have something to do with the fact that her boyfriend proposed last night, which she accepted happily. Her boyfriend, now _fiancé_, is none other than Nate Grey. Yes, the one who all those years ago was a complete jerk to anyone and everyone, including his brothers.

Of course, he's changed so much since high school. Caitlyn's just grateful he forgave her for making a bet that actually changed him back into the nice, caring guy his brothers knew before he became "Mr. Popular". So, according to Caitlyn, life is wonderful. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, Mitchie is standing on the side of the road completely drenched, even—woahh. Back up!

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asks to herself, and then rushes across the street.

Dodging a taxi, Caitlyn rushes to Mitchie.

"Mitchie? Is that you?" Caitlyn asks.

Mitchie, turns to face Caitlyn, "What's it to you—oh! Caitlyn! Oh my gosh! It's really you!"

Although, most may have thought Mitchie and Caitlyn stayed in contact after the dance fiasco, it turned out to be quite the opposite. When Caitlyn moved, Mitchie and Caitlyn IM'd, Texted, even e-mailed each other for a while. Eventually, when both girls had made new friends, the constant communication stopped on both ends.

Caitlyn smiles and says, "Yep! It sure is. What the hell happened to you, Mitch?"

As Mitchie's bright smile fades, Caitlyn sees Mitchie tense up and can tell there's a long story behind it.

"Hey, you wanna come back to my apartment. I'm sure Nate would love to see you again." Caitlyn smiles.

Mitchie's smile returns and says, "You still with him? Wow. That's .. um.. that's great. I don't think I should, I'm looking for a job right now.."

Caitlyn notices Mitchie is carrying a guitar case and a backpack. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought…

"Mitchie, you're not homeless are you?" Caitlyn blurts out.

Mitchie looks down at the ground, obviously feeling ashamed, but that feeling quickly turns into anger.

"Why the hell do you care, Caitlyn? I mean, it's not like you cared to keep in touch!" Mitchie snaps.

Caitlyn takes a step back and narrows her eyes at her former best friend, "Hey, communication is a two way street! It wasn't just me who stopped."

Mitchie turns away from Caitlyn and replies sarcastically, "Well, it's been nice catching up," then adds, "I've got to go."

Without another word, Mitchie holds up a hand to hail a taxi. Caitlyn bites her tongue to keep from saying how she doesn't think homeless people could afford taxis.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes and mutters, "Whatever. Have a nice life."

The almost twenty-one-year-old walks away from her former friend, sadness clearly in every step she takes. She suddenly wonders how life could go from happy to bad, all in a mere minute and a half conversation.

--

Nate happily walks down the sidewalk of New York. He almost starts dancing, that's how happy he is. He has a beautiful fiancé waiting for him at his apartment, plus he just aced his last final before Christmas break. Life, Nate decides, is good.

Many people would have thought that Nate and Caitlyn would have had trouble with the long distance relationship. Caitlyn had moved to New York, right after summer let out at West High. Nate stayed in California, except during breaks either Caitlyn would go to California to visit him and his family or he would come visit her in New York. Both were overjoyed when they found out they both got accepted to NYU.

He still keeps in touch with his family, of course. All except, Shane. Nate has no clue as to his brother's whereabouts, and doesn't really give a shit. Shane's life went downhill after Mitchie left the dance that night. Shane still graduated high school, but just barely passing. He wouldn't ever say anything to his family. Ever. At family events, like Christmas, Shane wouldn't even bother to show up. Communication goes both ways, so Nate blames himself every year on Shane's birthday. Then again, Shane probably has forgotten Nate's birthday by now. Needless to say, if Shane doesn't give a crap about him, why should Nate give a rat's ass about Shane?

Quickly dismissing the thought about his brother, Nate turns a corner and walks up the stairs. He opens the door and walks inside the small lobby area of the apartment complex. Nate decides against checking the mail and walks up one flight of stairs.

He stops suddenly when he comes face-to-face with his older brother. At that very moment, he wonders how life could turn from an awesome day to an extremely, awful, horrible, sucky, day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nate says through clenched teeth.

Shane smirks and says sarcastically, "Good to see you too, little brother."

Nate rolls his eyes and glares at Shane.

"I'm not your little brother anymore, Shane. You left the family a long time ago without looking back so, just leave." Nate snaps and then pushes past his brother to his apartment door.

"Have you gotten taller?" Shane teases with a smile on his face, hoping to ease the tension.

Nate says nothing as he unlocks his door. He quickly walks inside the apartment, planning on slamming the door in Shane's face.

"Look, I just want to talk, okay?" Shane pleads, hand pressing against the almost closed door.

Nate sighs and walks further into the apartment. Shane frowns and walks into his brother's apartment.

--

Caitlyn sighs as she walks up the steps to her apartment. Her shoes make a squeaking sound that she despises. It had started raining as she made her way home, and, of course, today is the day she forgets to bring an umbrella.

All she wants to do is take a bath and eat ice cream while watching a movie with Nate. She smiles to herself and runs a hand through her hair.

Caitlyn opens the door and says, knowing that Nate's already home, "Nate, you'll never believe who I ran into to—woahh! Shane!"

Caitlyn's eyes widen in shock as she looks at Shane who's sitting on her living room couch. Shane smiles at her and says, "Wow, Caitlyn Gellar. In the flesh. Huh. Never thought you two would make it."

"Well, we did, so get over it." Caitlyn snaps and crosses her arms, successfully hiding her engagement ring.

Nate looks at his fiancée as he comes into the living room from the kitchen. His eyebrow rises up in amusement as he takes in her appearance.

"What happened to you?" Nate asks, attempting not to laugh, causing Shane to burst out in laughter.

Caitlyn glares at both of them as she says, "It started raining on the way home."

"You look like you got ran over by a truck, Caitlyn." Shane says while laughing even harder.

"Why are you here?" Caitlyn asks bluntly.

Shane immediately stops laughing and stands up from the couch. Nate and Caitlyn share a look, knowing it has to be serious.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to make up for lost time?" Shane asks and puts his hands in his blue jeans pockets.

Caitlyn looks over Shane and notices how different he looks. His hair is shorter, in fact, much shorter than she has ever seen it. His clothes, although wrinkled, are designer. Despite those changes, he resembles the Shane that Caitlyn and Nate used to know.

"That would be a negative." Caitlyn replies.

Shane sighs and says, "Look, I know I've been a jackass for the past few years and I'm really sorry."

Caitlyn looks at Nate as Nate glares at his brother.

"That's nice. Now, get out." Nate demands.

Shane sighs and says, "Please. I really need a favor."

"Why should I help you, Shane? You have no idea what consequences your actions have left on my family." Nate snaps.

Shane raises an eyebrow at Nate, "Your family?"

"Yes! My family!" Nate snaps angrily.

"Whatever."

"How can you say that?! You destroyed my family!" Nate yells.

Caitlyn stands there obviously scared. She hasn't seen Nate this mad since that stupid bet she made with Mitchie.

"Nate.."

"Don't, Shane." Nate says and crosses his arms.

Caitlyn's eyes widen; Nate only crosses his arms when he's absolutely, without a doubt pissed off. He didn't even cross his arms when he found out about the bet.

Suddenly, the apartment phone rings. It doesn't bother the brother's in their fighting.

"I'll get that.." Caitlyn mumbles awkwardly and walks over to the phone.

"Shane, get the hell out of my apartment." Nate says angrily.

"Nate, please, just _listen_." Shane yells

"I've listened long enough!" Nate yells.

Caitlyn tries to hear what the person is saying on the phone, but she can't with all the noise the brothers are making. She knows the caller is her sister, who she hasn't talked to in a while.

"Please, man. I'm your brother—"

"Brother?! How can you even say that word to me?! If you were my _brother _you would have been there for me when Caitlyn got in a car accident about a year ago. If you were my _brother, _you would know that Jason got married. In fact, you would have been there, but you weren't. If you were my _brother, you_ would know that Caitlyn's father is dying of cancer. So don't go telling me that you're my fucking brother."

Shane remains quiet after Nate's speech. He opens his mouth then quickly closes it. Nate is breathing heavily, attempting to calm himself. He glances over at Caitlyn, noticing her leaning heavily against the wall. He walks over to her quickly, after watching her slide down the wall.

"Caitlyn.." Nate says softly as he crouches in front of her.

Caitlyn looks from the phone to Nate, then back to the phone. She opens her mouth but her lip trembles.

"He—" Caitlyn mutters, but then breaks down in sobs.

Shane watches as Nate pulls her into his arms attempting to comfort a broken-hearted girl. Shane remembers back in high school, before Nate had discovered about the bet and when Shane was still with Mitchie, he remembers that Caitlyn's dad wouldn't always be around much when they went over to her house. He was always on a business trip, or at least that's what Caitlyn's mom had said. That had made Shane wonder back then, what exactly was involved in his nearly every week "business trip" but he never asked. He figured it was none of his business.

Now, all Shane can see is her engagement ring. He wonders why they never bothered to call him, but he mentally scolds himself forever wondering why. He's been MIA for the past three or so years, so why would they tell him? It's not like he's family… the thought causes Shane's throat to constrict.

"Shane, I think it's time for you to—" Nate starts but Caitlyn interrupts him.

"Let him stay, Nate. It's almost Christmas.." Caitlyn says softly.

Not being able to say no to Caitlyn during a time like this (or at all), Nate reluctantly nods and says, "You can sleep on the couch."

Shane smiles gratefully at the couple before quietly excusing himself to use the restroom.

"You sure about this, Cait? I mean, your father just—"

"I know, but I think you'll regret it if you don't let him stay here. I know you, Nate."

Nate sighs, knowing how right she is.

"Did your mom call or was it your sister?" Nate asks softly.

"It's was Rachel," Caitlyn says, referring to her sister, "funeral is day after tomorrow."

Nate just nods understandingly and rubs Caitlyn's back soothingly. They stay that way until midnight.


End file.
